The End of the Dark Ones
by Lela333
Summary: A new woman, a new race of vampires, a castle, and the same hott Van Helsing. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

"Your Eminence."

The Pope, John Paul the First, turned around in his chair. Standing at the door of his office was a simple monk. "Yes?"

"She is here."

The Pope sat up straighter and his eyes lit up. "Show her in."

The young monk bowed and instantly left the room.

Moments later, a young woman entered. From her looks, she looked to be no older than twenty. She had thick waist length black hair that was hanging free. Her face was perfect, high cheekbones drew attention to her bright violet eyes. And beneath her small nose, was a perfect mouth, full and red. Her tight black pants and thick silver belt showed her off her tiny waist and long shapely legs. Her black shirt was open at the throat, revealing a necklace with a silver cross.

She bowed. "Your eminence." Her voice was soft and rich.

The Pope stood. "That is not what you used to call me. Come in, Rachael. There is no call to impress me in private."

Rachael Gabriella rose gracefully to her feet. "So what was so pressing, Ada, that you had to call for me personally?"

John Paul raised an eyebrow. "Something that will not please you."

"Not another marriage proposal."

"Worse."

Rachael sat on the table and studied the ceiling. "I give up."

"You're to have a partner for your next assignment."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachael was off the table in a single bound. Her face was red and her eyes where flashing. They turned faintly pink. "No!"

"Rachael!" John Paul's voice was firm.

Instantly Rachael sat back down. "I'm sorry," she said softly. She took a deep breath. "I'm listening." The pink light faded from her eyes and she watched John Paul closely.

"This next assignment worries me greatly. But the Vatican insists that only the best go."

Rachael had pulled out a knife and was tracing patterns on the wooden table. "And who would the partner be?" she asked, her voice soft but full of warning.

"You know him well."

Rachael's head came up. "I do?"

"Well, you've heard of him. It's the man they call Van Helsing."

Rachael's mouth opened and she quickly sheathed the knife and came off the table. "Who?"

"His true name is Gabriel Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing." Rachael sighed. "I could have worse. But it won't…"

"You will remain with him at all times," snapped John Paul.

Rachael sighed. "What's the assignment?"

"A hard one. One you will not enjoy," said John Paul carefully, "But it is time to face your fears."

Rachael stiffened and her eyes darkened until they where almost black.

"Four years ago, Count Dracula was killed at the hands of Van Helsing."

"He did die though," said Rachael as she listened carefully.

"Yes. But according to legend, all his offspring where also supposed to die as well. That did not happen. With his first bride, a woman by the name of Elvira, Dracula had a son. One that came instantly to life and lived, because Elvira died, giving him life. He's alive and well now. And much more powerful than his Father. He goes by the name…"

"No," hissed Rachael. "No." Her eyes where hard but dark with fear. She stood. "I will not!"

"Rachael…"

"Of all the things you could do to me," Rachael's eyes filled with angry tears, "This is the worst! You know! You know all of it! And yet you betray me!"

"Rachael, please…" John Paul stood.

"No!" gasped Rachael. She stepped back away from him, horror in her eyes. "You have betrayed my confidence." She turned and ran from the room, fastening her cloak on as she went.

John Paul sat back and sighed. "You see how that went."

A tall man in a long black coat and a back hat on his head, stepped out of the shadows. "Yes."

John Paul turned. He smirked and shook his head. "I was right, Gabriel. You have been smitten."

Van Helsing was staring at the door Rachael had run out of. "Why is she afraid of Vampires?"


	3. Chapter 3

John Paul sighed. "That is a truly terrifying story. But for you to be on this mission wit her, you must know. Sit down."

Gabriel sat down and faced the Pope.

"Rachael came to us when she was about fifteen, I guess. We have no idea where she was before or how old she is. Well, "John Paul shrugged. "She told me all. Slowly over the years. But I will leave it up to her to tell you. Anyway, she did tell us some. Both her parents had been killed right in front of her by Vampires. Her older brother had sacrificed himself for her and died a horrible death also in front of Rachael." John Paul took a drink from a cup in front of him. "About three years after she had come to us, Rachael was walking in the courtyard when she was attacked by three vampires. She was bitten nine times."

"You don't mean it!"

"Yes. Which is why she has remained the way she is," said John Paul. "Vampire blood now flows in Rachael's veins. But it has not harmed her because she was bitten nine times. Rachael was left with a long life span beyond our imagination, indestructible beauty and an everlasting fear of dark vampires."

"Can she be killed?" asked Gabriel.

"Only by another vampire. And it must be an extremely strong one. For as the years have gone by, she has become stronger and stronger. Don't be fooled by her appearance. She'd sooner kill you than let you hit her."

Gabriel stood. "I can't believe it," he whispered. "All this time I thought it was only an old wives tale."

"So did we," said John Paul. "And much to my horror, the Vatican order that she be locked up and kept under watch. If the bites had turned her into a werewolf, she was to be killed immediately. To their surprise, she awakened a week later, demanding food. She took to hanging on the top bars of the cage, almost like a bat but with a good deal more grace. Finally we happened upon the tale of the Vampire Bites and discovered it was true."

"Is she scared?"

"Slightly."

"How does she fight?"

"Like a vampire. She is basically a vampire without the wings and the evil heart. She can't fly but she can jump and fall unlike any I've ever seen. But Gabriel, you must understand something else. Another thing that is tied into the vampires bites, is that anyone who kisses her, will die. Unless it is the true love of her life."

Gabriel blinked. And sighed. "So I must win her heart."

"No," said the Pope as he stood, signaling their meeting was over. "You must set her free, Gabriel."

John Paul softly closed the door. He looked around. And then he saw her.

He was on the roof of the Church. And Rachael was at the edge looking out over Rome. Her feet where planted apart and her hair was being tossed around by the wind.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"The thing that I held most secure, you ripped away from me in a single instant," Rachael said softly. "I held close to your unsaid promise that you would never have me do such a thing."

"Rachael…"

"And now, it is gone." Rachael turned and looked at him. "You know what could happen."

"Yes, I do. Rachael, Gabriel Van Helsing was in the room with us."

Rachael turned back to Rome. "Rome," she said softly. "To me, one of the most beautiful cities in the World. This and Paris," she said softly.

"Your love for Paris comes from your mother."

"I depart for Paris tonight."

"Will you take the assignment?"

Rachael was silent for several tense moments. "Send Van Helsing to find me in Paris. In three days. By then, I will have made up my mind."

"You know I would never ask you to do something I did not think you could not do."

"This is the problem. I cannot do it. If I take this assignment, I will not come out the same." Rachael reached down and picked up her large cloak that was on the roof beside her. "My trust is shattered. And so will be my life." She fastened the cloak on and pulled the hood over her face. "But we shall see what we shall see." She looked at John Paul. "Three days." Then she dropped over the side of the roof.

John Paul gasped and jumped forward. He watched openmouthed as Rachael sailed through the air, her cloak billowing around her.

She landed lightly and disappeared into the growing darkness.

"Godspeed," whispered John Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

Van Helsing started violently when a black cloaked figure landed lightly in front of him. He caught a glimpse of bright violet eyes before the figure was gone.

Van Helsing looked up and could make out the tiny figure of John Paul.

"Vampire," whispered Van Helsing. He started out slowly into the darkness, in no hurry. No one would be able to forget those eyes. He would have little trouble finding her. And from what he had heard and he had been able to hear very little. But he had heard Rachael's last words. He had three days.

Suddenly he stopped. And turned back toward the Church. He had a few questions that he wanted answers to first.

Rachael stood on the deck of her ship and swayed to the dance of the ocean as the ship cut through the water.

When her parents had died, she had been left with their amassed fortunes. She had rarely used them but had reinvested them. but one of the things she had bought, had been a ship, she had named the vessel _The Eagle_ and used it often.

"Land ho!"

"Where are we?" asked Rachael.

"Paris, my lady!"

"Paris," breathed Rachael. "Home!"

The ship slid quietly into the harbor and one figure got off. It quickly disappeared into the mist in a swirl of black cloak.

Van Helsing watched as Rachael swept down the alley. "Welcome to Paris, my lady," he said softly. And pushed himself off the wall.

It took Rachael three minuets to realize someone was following her. She began weaving her way quickly through the fog.

At last Rachael sighed, realizing that she could not go where she was going and loose this man at the same time. "Bloody man!" she hissed. "I said three days and three days I bloody will have." Her eyes darted from side to side. Then she saw what she wanted.

Van Helsing walked quietly down the alley. Rachael was about fifteen feet in front of him.

Suddenly Van Helsing stopped. And stared. She was gone!

He looked from side to side. He ran foreword a couple of feet and stopped. He looked around again. She was gone!


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly a knife was buried in his neck. "I said three bloody days! What's wrong with your hearing?"

Then just as suddenly as the knife had come, it was gone.

Slowly Van Helsing turned. But there was no one there. "Well," Van Helsing rubbed his neck. "I'd better get looking again."

He looked for three days. It was seven at night of the night of the third day, when he heard rumor of where she was. When he heard, he sighed. She was letting him find her.

He headed into the heart of Paris.

He went straight to the Inn called the "Heart of Parie."

The innkeeper took one look at him and held the door open wide. "My Lady is expecting you."

Van Helsing stopped. "Expecting me?"

"This way, sir."

He slowly followed the man up four flights of stairs. At the top of the flight, there was a door.

"Go on in, sir."

Van Helsing put his hand on the door knob and hesitated.

The innkeeper nodded. "She is expecting you," he repeated. Then turned and went back down the stairs.

Van Helsing shook his head and opened the door.

"Come in."


	6. Chapter 6

Van Helsing shut the door behind himself.

"Step into the light. Though I've followed you around for the past three days, I want to see if the wanted posters do you justice."

"Followed me around?"

"Yes."

"I will say it's a pleasure to at long last meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." The voice was coming from a chair that sat in the shadows. "You are a far larger legend than I am. Seeing as how you've been around about two hundred years longer than I have."

Van Helsing heard the chair creak and knew she had stood up.

Rachael stepped into the light. "I will say, you age well."

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow. "The same can be said for you."

Rachael went over to the fireplace. She picked a glass up from the mantel and threw it into the fireplace. The fire leapt high and sizzled.

"What is your decision?" asked Van Helsing.

The room was now well lit, light finding it's way into the farthest corners.

Rachael turned away from the fire and went over to a table. She picked up a glass and filled it with whiskey. She downed the glass and studied the fire. "Light," she said softly. "There is nothing I love more than Paris than light." She looked at the window. "Though it is called the City of Lights, Paris is rarely full of light." She filled the glass again and drank it down. She set the glass down firmly. "John Paul knows I cannot refuse. But he has betrayed my trust." Her voice was cool and her eyes guarded.

"How?"

"You know. For you where hiding in the room that day," said Rachael.

Van Helsing raised one of his eyebrows. "Is there…"

"Anything I don't know?" finished Rachael. "Very little, Gabriel Van Helsing, one time brother to Count Vladimir Dracula."

"And how is it that you came by that piece of information?"

You'll die wondering, Gabriel Van Helsing," said Rachael. She went across the room to a large cabinet on the wall. She opened the doors. "It's almost time to go."

Van Helsing stared. "Bloody ghosts!"

The cabinet was filled with weapons.

Rachael sighed as she stared at the weapons. "There is nothing I fear more than those whose blood runs in my veins," she said softly. "Nothing."

"Dark or Silver?" asked Van Helsing.

"Neither," said Rachael.

"Do you not fear death?"

"Not anymore," whispered Rachael.

Van Helsing stepped foreword until he was behind her. "Do you trust me?"

Rachael turned. She blinked and took a stepped backward. "No. Why should I?"

"Because…Because I have never wanted to protect anyone as much as I want to protect you right now," Van Helsing said softly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. A feeling I have felt only once in my whole life, just made itself renown."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's midnight," said Van Helsing. He turned around. "We should be going."

Rachael was dressed from head to toe in black. Her knee high black boots had heels on them and tapped softly on the floor as she moved around the room. Her long black cloak hid her weapons. She had chosen well. A long thick black snake whip, four guns on one side of her belt, four silver knives in the other side, her saber was next to her knives. She had holsters around each of her thighs. Each had two guns and a knife in them. She had a shoulder holster with a gun under each arm. There was a knife in each of her boots. Silver chains where wrapped around her wrists. Her gun was a smaller version of Van Helsing's. She had extra silver arrows attached on the back of her belt, eight canisters.

"Silver bullets?" asked Van Helsing.

"In all my guns. They kill just as well as the others."

"Holy Water?"

"The canisters have Holy Water in them. And all my bullets have been soaked in Holy Water as well." Rachael loaded the gun and set it on the bed. "I don't want to go," she said softly.

"We must."

"Why? Why must I go?"

"Because you are the only good vampire we have?"

"I'm not a vampire!"

"If you bit me right now, what would happen?"

Rachael stared at him. and sighed. She turned to the window and studied the sky. "You're right. We must be gone."


	8. Chapter 8

For the next three days, they traveled. By boat and then by land. On the morning of the fourth day, they arrived on the borders of Trannslyvnia.

They where now ridding. Rachael's horse was a large black stallion with silver threads in his mane. Van Helsing's was black, with no other colors.

Rachael rubbed her horse's neck. "Be quiet, Duke," she whispered.

"Have you ever been here recently?" asked Van Helsing.

Rachael looked over at him, her eyes narrowed and began turning pink.

"Sorry," muttered Van Helsing. "Bad question."

"I never wanted to set foot in this country again," Rachael said. She studied the fog laden land for a moment. Then spurred her horse. "We must reach the town by nightfall."

Van Helsing followed.

They rode slowly through forest for about an hour. Suddenly Rachael stopped. Duke began stamping his great feet and trumpeting to the sky.

"We're being watched," Rachael said softly. Slowly her hand began moving for her gun.

"Do even think about it." The voice rang out through the trees.

Duke reared back on his high legs.

"Down Duke," whispered Rachael.

Van Helsing looked over at her. "Who is that?"

Rachael raised her chin. "Arve, you never fail to surprise me."

A figure dropped in front of them and flipped his thick black cloak back.

"Lady Rachael, you become more beautiful with each decade." He bowed elegantly.

"How would you know?" Rachael asked calmly. She shifted slightly in the saddle, dropping the reigns and crossing her arms. Her eyes where cool as she watched Arve.

Arve barred his teeth and Van Helsing saw his first vampire in four years.

"Oh we've kept a closer watch on you than you know."

"Hmm," Rachael said. "That's what you think. How's your wife?"

Arve started. "My wife?"

"Kamila. How is she?" The question was asked hard.

Arve's eyes narrowed. "How did you know I was married?"

"You'd be surprised at what I know." Rachael's hands wrapped around the two guns under her arms. Slowly she began to cock them.

"He wants to see you."

"Why?" asked Rachael.

"He wants to see how you've fared over the years."

"Well, he certainly didn't care when his sisters attacked me."

"You have no idea," said Arve. "He almost killed them because of what they did. But when they told him they had been sure to bit you nine times, he was appeased. Somewhat. They still suffered his anger for many years and still do occasionally." He studied Rachael closely. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here for Vladimir's son."

Arve laughed. "He's already heard all about you."

"Good. He'll be expecting me."

"Certainly. In fact," Arve crouched, "I'll go home and tell him of you right now."

"You do that," Rachael said calmly. And whipped out the guns, cocking them at the same time. "But not yet."

Arve raised an eyebrow. Slowly he straightened up and sighed. "And knowing you, there's silver bullets in that thing. And I know for a fact, you won't miss, so what is it?"

"You don't miss a thing, just like me," said Rachael dryly. "Now here is what is going to happen. Arve, you know who I am. So I know without a shadow of a doubt, you will follow my instructions to the T. now, here is what will happen. You will go back to the Castle. And announce that I have come. I will be at that castle at noon tomorrow. Don't even try and have them kill me. I can't die."

"But you can."

"No, I can't," said Rachael. "It would take an extremely strong vampire to kill me. And I've seen who's up there at the castle. None up there can kill me." Rachael was silent for a moment, her eyes searching Arve's eyes. "And I can tell by the look in your eyes, you believe me. So." Rachael un-cocked the pistols and lowered them. "Get out of my sight."

Arve bowed once again and disappeared into the sky.

Van Helsing looked over at Rachael. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"That's the part of the story John Paul didn't tell you," said Rachael. "I was once the Princess of the Vampires. When I was a human. All those years ago, I was found in the village by the vampires. A vampire by the name of Count Drake took me. He was the Ruler of the Silver Vampires then. Vladimir's son was still learning. Drake took a liking to me. And made me his daughter. But his wives didn't like me and for revenge, killed my parents and brother in front of me. In a rage, I killed one of his wives. He didn't care. But his other wives did and I was chased out of here. I made it to Rome. Barely. You know the rest. And from what I just learned, Drake is still upset about what happened to me. So I will use that to my advantage."

"And they're still loyal to you? The Silver?"

"Yes. They are not the vampires I fear. I fear Vladlen and his kind. His kind…they're different. The wife of Drake's I killed, came from Vladlen's line. They are a type of dark vampires. But as for Vladlen…He fears me as well. And respects me. He knows I can kill him. And will do everything in his power to keep me from becoming angry. When I do, I'll come after him. So when I see him, he will begin his usual fawning over me. And seeing o my every comfort. "

"Vladlen is Vladimir's son, right?" asked Van Helsing.

"Yes," said Rachael.

"So, what will you do?" asked Van Helsing.

"I will go into Trannsilynaia first. We can stay in my family's old estate."

"You used to live here?" asked Van Helsing with his mouth opened.

"Yes," said Rachael. "I did."

They where at the edge of town and people where coming out, staring at them.

"What will you do next?"

"Then I will go the Castle."

"Vladimir's old castle?"

"It used to be my family's," said Rachael. She smiled at the people lining the streets.

The people began waving and calling out to her.

"Lady Rachael!"

"You've come at last!"

"It's been forever!"

Van Helsing looked at Rachael. "They know you."

Rachael looked over at him. "They do."

"What will you do once you go to the castle?"

"I will wait."

"In the Castle?"

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Van Helsing wandered the halls of the large stately home. "I was here once."

Rachael came down the hall. "Yes. With Ana."

Van Helsing whirled. "How do you know about Ana?"

"Ana and I where best friends. And at one time, her brother was in love with me. Long ago, when we where young." Rachael turned. "But I do not wish to speak of it." She entered a large cheery room with a huge fire blazing in it.

She sat down in a comfortable chair.

Van Helsing sat down as well. "Let me get all this straightened out."

"Go ahead," said Rachael. She stared into the fire as she listened. The firelight caused her eyes to turn a strange silver color.

"You and your family used to…almost be the rulers of Translyvania?"

"Yes," said Rachael.

"How did that come out?"

"My Father was the governor."

"Okay. Ana and her family used to live here. Explain."

"Her father and my father where cousins."

"You where related."

"Very distantly. But our fathers where best friends." She looked at Van Helsing with a twinkle in her eye. "I was also related to someone else you know."

Van Helsing looked at her. "Who?"

"Your brother's third wife."

Van Helsing's eyes got big. "Mirishka?"

"Yes."

"How!"

"Once again, very distantly," said Rachael with a smile. "And we will ignore that fact forever."

Van Helsing sighed. "I thought…you where like sisters or something."

Rachael laughed. "I have lived a very complicated life, Van Helsing. But never, have I been a sister to a vampire. I once almost married one, unknowingly. But that is a story for another day."

Van Helsing looked at her curiously. "You're a very complicated girl."

Rachael winked at him. "You have no ideal."

The two of them walked slowly up the path.

The dark castle rose high above them, glistening in the sunlight.

"Are they watching us?" asked Van Helsing.

"Yes," Rachael said calmly. "But you needn't worry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here."

"Oh." Van Helsing sighed. "I'm being protected by a beautiful woman that looks like I could snap her in half."

"Just you try."

"Why should I?"

Rachael looked at him. "Think about this. Would it kill you to try?"

Van Helsing looked over and looked her up down slowly. "Yep. And I'm too young to die."

Rachael's laughter rang out through the trees. Suddenly she hit the path and rolled, pulling out her large gun at the same time.

Van Helsing whirled.

Two women stood on the path behind him. They where beautiful and from their beauty, Van Helsing could tell they where vampires. One was a blond with bright blue eyes. And the other had black hair and bright green eyes.

They both bowed to Rachael.

"Your highness."

"Welcome home."

Their voices where soft and musical.

"I said I didn't want anyone with me."

"Drake sent us with a message," said the blond.

"Who are you?" asked Rachael.

"I am Anda," said the blond.

"And I am Andrea," said the black haired.

"What is the message?" asked Rachael.

"That he loves you," said Anda.

"And will do all in his power to help you with your mission."

"My mission?" Rachael asked cautiously.

"Against Vlaldan."

At his name, both girls crouched down and hissed.

Van Helsing started.

"Why do you act so?" asked Rachael.

"Ever since Vlaldan came…"

"No Anda!" snapped Andrea. She turned to Rachael and bowed. "We have delivered our message, Princess."

They both took to the sky.

"There's something wrong here," said Rachael as she lowered her gun slowly.

"Yeah," said Van Helsing. "We are in Translyvania, heading into a Castle full of vampires. Almost good ones and very bad ones."

"Good point," said Rachael. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

They stood on the drawbridge and stared up at the castle.

"Lovely," said Van Helsing. "Needs some touch up work."

Rachael shoved him lightly. "Let's go."

They went forward to steps and Arve dropped down in front of him.

Rachael whipped out her gun. "Arve, you're going to get yourself killed doing that."

"Did you get the message?" asked Arve, softly.

"I did."

Arve bowed. "Good." And was gone.

"What is going on around here?" asked Van Helsing.

Rachael swallowed hard. She moved a little bit closer to Van Helsing. "I think there about to be a war."

Van Helsing stopped dead still. "And we're going to be in the middle."

"Yes." Rachael pushed him forward and clung to his arm.

"You're shaking."

"Yes." Rachael drew her gun. "It's the Dark vampires I fear."

"Why should you be afraid? They can't kill you unless they all come at you at once."

"But it's they're appearances," Rachael whispered. "The nightmares I had after I saw them." She briefly closed her eyes and then opened them.

They where before the door.

Rachael squared her shoulders and slowly let go of Van Helsing. She stepped in front of him. And brought her fist crashing down on the door three times.

Van Helsing reached out and around his hand around her waist and pulled her back quickly as the door swung open.

A tall vampire stood there. He simply bowed to Rachael and stood back.

"Thank you," said Rachael and entered.

"Count Drake is waiting for you."

"Take me to him."

"Is he with you?" The vampire's tongue shot out and he licked his lips.

Rachael leveled a gun at him and cocked it.

He hissed at her and then instantly composed himself. "I apologize for my rudeness, princess."

"If it happens again, there will be consequences," said Rachael. "Now, take me to Count Drake."

The tall vampire opened large double doors and bowed. "In there."

Rachael marched past him, Van Helsing on her heels.

"Rachael! My Princess!"

"Drake," Rachael said softly with a smile.

A large vampire rose slowly from a chair. He had thick black hair that he tied back and the brightest blue eyes Van Helsing had ever seen.

He came down three steps and opened his arms to Rachael.

Rachael went into them and was enfolded in his strong arms.

"I was never able to apologize for…"

Rachael held up a hand. "Drake, it's forgiven."

"Thank you," whispered Drake. He pressed his cheek against hers. Then turned to Van Helsing. "And this must be Van Helsing." He bowed to him. "I bow to you because you rid the world of Vladimir. And now I hope you have come to help rid the world of Vladan and his offspring."

The three of them sat down.

"Now, what is going on?" asked Rachael.

"Well, it began when Vladan left the Castle. He didn't come back for years," said Drake. "And then one day, he returned with about five hundred of his offspring. He trapped me into marrying one of them. The one who attacked you. My other wives, the ones who liked you, bit you to save you. Amaris and Amata where in tears when they had to leave you in Rome. They've gone to see you every year. And every year they come home to tell me how beautiful you've become."

"Where are they?"

Drake's face fell. "Amaris, my darling and beloved, was killed by Vladan. He said she was turning traitor. Amata died not long afterwards, at the hands of Vladan's first wife, Saril."

"Where did Saril come from?"

"She claims she came from the river," said Drake. "She is not but a deceiving hag."

Rachael turned her head away and quickly dashed her tears from her eyes. "Oh, how John Paul would laugh at me. Crying over vampires."

"He does not yet understand?" asked Drake.

"No," said Rachael. "And I have never tried to make him understand."

"Not understand what?" asked Van Helsing.

"You," said Drake, "Should understand above all. We, my people, are not vampires by choice. My mother was once a human, captured by Vladimir and bitten by him and she became a concubine. I am not what I am by choice. But vampires like Vladan where born evil. And will remain so."

"There is no such thing as a good vampire," said Van Helsing.

"That…" began Drake. Then he stopped. "I know. I know," he said softly. "But there is a difference between good and evil. I am no evil nor am I good. Yes, I have killed people. To live."

"We are not here to judge you and your people, Drake. We are here for Vladan and his people."

"So what of your other wives?" asked Van Helsing.

"Aditi and Adrienne are still well."

"And your daughter?" asked Rachael.

Drake's face went soft. "Bo becomes more and more beautiful with each day. She cannot wait to see you, Rachael."

"So, if I can kill Vladan, all his offspring and people will die?" asked Rachael.

"Yes," said Drake. "It is as simple as that."

"No," said Rachael. "It is not that simple. For me to kill Vladan, I must have a reason. By law. But don't worry, I'll find one."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Drake stood as the door opened and a woman entered.

She was beautiful in a hard sort of way. Her hair was fiery red and her eyes a brilliant green. "Drake, Vladan wants to see her."

Drake looked at Rachael and held out his hand to help her to her feet. "Rachael, I would have you meet Vladan's first wife, Saril."

Rachael looked the woman up and down. And bowed stiffly.

Saril meet Rachael's hard eyes with hard eyes of her own. "Right this way."

Drake followed them. They reached large black doors and Saril opened them.

Instantly Rachael stopped. The room had several dark vampires in it. They turned when the doors opened and several starred at her.

Van Helsing touched her back. "I'm here," he said softly.

Instantly Rachael tucked her crucifix into her shirt. And slowly drew her gun.

"Princess Rachael!" The voice boomed out as the largest vampire Rachael had ever seen came down the center of the room.

"You must be Vladan," Rachael said stiffly. "That's far enough."

Vladan stopped about ten feet away from her. "You don't trust me?"

"No."

Vladan looked past her at his wife. "Saril darling, go and get the other brides so that they may meet the long awaited Princess."

Saril turned and vanished.

"Well, I heard that you had an unfortunate experience with some of us, years back. I do hope you didn't hold that against us."

"You'll die wondering," said Rachael.

Vladan's fierce teeth showed as he grinned. "What was that?"

Rachael suddenly smiled beautiful and put away her gun. "It was but a figure of speech, Lord Vladan."

Vladan's smile grew more brilliant. "That's more like it, your highness."

"You persist in calling me by my title," said Rachael as she relaxed against Van Helsing's chest. "Why?"

"Because, once a vampire Princess, always a vampire Princess. You'll go to your grave with your title and make no mistake about it."

Rachael's eyes narrowed. "I would hope there was no hidden meaning in that, Lord Vladan."

"None whatsoever," said Vladan.

Four women entered the room on the heels of Saril.

Rachael studied them as Vladan introduced them.

Saril with her brilliant red hair and bright piercing green eyes. Sanura with golden hair and soft blue eyes. Sasha with rich brown hair and deep brown eyes. Shaina who had waist length hair that was as golden as the sun and eyes that where the color of the sky on a perfect day.

Rachael nodded to each of them and they all bowed to her.

"Your highness," they said softly.

The instant Rachael met their eyes, she knew that she would kill each of them, Saril last of all.

The four women stared at her, their eyes glittering.

"Such beauty," whispered Sanura.

"I've never seen any such as you," commented Sasha.

"You would make a beautiful wife to one of our men," said Shaina.

Rachael raised an eyebrow. "Not likely," she said. She turned to Vladan. "It's been a pleasure." Then she turned and left the room, Van Helsing and Drake with her.

The four brides turned to their husband. They came to him and gathered around him.

"Her blood would make us stunning," said Saril.

Vladan looked at her. "Touch one hair on her head, my love, and suffer my wrath for the rest of your life."

The four shrank away from him and hissed.

"No, make no mistake," said Vladan. "She's dangerous. It would take her no time at all to kill each of you. So, keep your distance and mind your manners."

"I want to get out of here," said Rachael. She was pacing. On the ceiling.

"Come down from there," said Van Helsing.

"No. I think better upside down."

Van Helsing sighed and shook his head. "I do hope you have a plan for those lovely ladies."

Rachael turned to him "Why?"

"Because they have a plan for you." Van Helsing looked up. "Surely you know. If they where to drink your blood, your beauty would enhance them. They would be dazzlingly and dangerously beautiful."

"I'd forgotten," muttered Rachael. She dropped down from the ceiling. "I must see what I'm up against."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Rachael whirled and crouched to the floor.

"Relax, a little, Rachael," said Van Helsing.

Rachael looked at him. "I can't believe you just said that. I'm in a castle full of vampires. Half of them would give their lives for me. And the other half are ready to kill me."

Van Helsing stood and went to the door. "But you're no help to me or anyone else, least of all yourself, if you're all wound up like a clock." He opened the door.

A vampire stood there. He handed Van Helsing a letter. "For her highness, The Countess Gabriella." He then bowed and vanished.

Van Helsing shut the door and handed Rachael the letter.

She opened it and scanned it. "We're invited to the ball tomorrow night."

"I went to a vampire ball once."

"Yes, I know," said Rachael as she dropped the letter on her vanity and crossed to the wardrobe. "I saw you there. And Ana. And Vladimir." She threw open the doors. The closet was full to busting of dresses of every conceivable style and color. "This will be a ball to remember."


	11. Chapter 11

A soft knock caused Van Helsing's head to come up. He instantly looked over at the bed.

Rachael didn't move.

He took one more look at her and then rose. He crossed silently to the door, unlocked and opened it slightly. His gun went out first.

"Put that away!" hissed an angry female voice.

Instantly he put the gun away and opened the door all the way. His hand shot out and he dragged Bo into the room.

She jerked herself free. "I can enter a room without your help, Van Helsing!"

Van Helsing re-locked the door and grinned at her. "And what would bring you prowling around in middle of the night, Lady Bo?"

Bo looked over at Rachael. "Is she still asleep?"

"I put her to sleep. I just hope I didn't use to much of that stuff." He shook his head. "I need to stop using it."

"You didn't use too much." Rachael rolled over and looked at them. "What's happened?"

Bo looked at her, her eyes glittering. "Sanura is on the roof."

Rachael shot out of bed. "At last!"

Rachael jerked the door open but Bo grabbed her arm.

Rachael turned. "What?"

"Use the tunnels."

"Lady Gabriella."

Rachael continued looking out over the land. She said nothing, didn't even acknowledge the soft voice.

"Tonight is a beautiful night, is it not?"

"Yes, it certainly is, Lady Sanura." Rachael at last turned.

The bride took a step back. She had hoped that Rachael would come out here tonight. She wanted the first bite out of her. But she hadn't prepared that Rachael would be waiting for her.

Rachael's eyes where bright red. "Tonight…is your last night."

Sanura hissed and shrieked.

"There's no one to hear you, my dear," said Rachael. She dropped her cloak. "It's just you and me."

Sanura backed up until she was against the door. It was locked.

Rachel crouched.

Sanura hissed and shrieked again.

Rachael jumped at her and the two of them fell to the ground.

Van Helsing looked up as Rachael appeared out of the wall she had gone through. "You'll have to teach me these passages."

Rachael dipped a cloth into the bowl of water on the night stand and wiped her mouth clean. She then threw the cloth into the fire.

The fire turned green briefly then returned to it's own colors of red and orange.

"Is the job done?" asked Van Helsing.

Rachael stared at the fire for a moment. Then turned. "Yes," she said calmly. "Lady Sanura, the second bride of Vladan, is dead."

Two hours later, the sounds of wails and screams reached their ears.

Rachael and Van Helsing looked at each other.

"They found her."

Rachael stopped by Drake. "What's happened?"

"Go look," said Drake. He was not the least surprised when Vladan had come bursting into his office, in a rage.

Rachael made her way through the small crowd gathered around something. She pushed through and just stood there.

Van Helsing appeared behind her and stared.

Sanura was lying there, her hair blowing gently in the morning breeze. Her eyes where open, wide with horror. Her face look liked it had been incased in ice, her lips the only thing of color besides her eyes. Her lips where bright red.

Blood was pooled by her neck and the tips of her fingers where covered in blood. The bite in the side of her neck was large and violent. There was slight bruises on her throat.

Vladan was standing next to the body, staring down at it. He turned and saw Rachael. His eyes where cold and full of hatred. But he cordially dipped his head in her direction.

Rachael nodded back and turned. She disappeared through the crowd.

Rachael stood in one o the many halls, looking up at a stain glass window.

She felt the breath of air on her neck, before she felt someone stroking her hair.

"Touch me again. And you'll never live to regret it," she said calmly.

A soft laugh caused a chill on her back but the hand left.

"Lady Rachael, you are always so nice," said Vladan. "But, should I find out that you had anything to do with my wife's death, I shall be very put out. As shall my other brides."

Rachael turned and her eyes where turning pink.

Vladan took a step back.

"Is that a threat, lord Vladan?" asked Rachael calmly. "Because if it should be, I shall be very put out."

Vladan smiled and bowed deeply. "My lady, I would never dream of threatening you. Not for a thousand years in Heaven."

Rachael curtsied slightly. "Good. Because the likes of you are never found in Heaven anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone gasped as Rachael seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Jasper whirled.

Rachael landed lightly on the ground and remained crouching. "Today's a good day for you to die."

Jasper laughed. "I'm too young to die."

"I'm younger."

Jasper began circling Rachael. Rachael watched him without moving, so she saw him draw his whip.

It cracked past her ear and she didn't move. It cracked again and she whirled. It wrapped around her wrist and she held fast.

Rage flooded her and her eyes went red. She opened her mouth and hissed, her vampire teeth gleaming white in the light. She ripped the whip from his hand and bit it in half. She threw it to the side.

The laughter slowly disappeared from Jasper's eyes.

Rachael whipped a small knife from her belt. And began circling Jasper. "You gave me no mercy. And so," She threw the knife with all her strength. "You will have none."

It buried itself in Jasper's shoulder and he roared with pain. He gripped it and slowly pulled it out. Blood dripped from it.

The crowd gasped and Vladan jumped to his feet. Drake stood as well. Bo remained in her seat and calmly took a deep drink from her goblet.

Up in the balcony, Van Helsing stepped forward and aimed his gun at Vladan's forehead.

"They're dipped in Holy Water."

Instantly Jasper whirled and charged.

Rachael crouched and sprang into the air. She rose and latched her hand onto the chandelier. She pulled a gun and aimed right between her boots.

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the ballroom.

Jasper looked down at the hole in his chest and back at Rachael. His eyes where wide. "What…" he began but never finished.

"Silver bullets," she said. Slowly the red light faded from Rachael's eyes and she let herself drop to the ground.

She went up the table and took Drake's cup. She went back and stood in front of Jasper. She raised the glass to him. "To your eternity. In hell." And drained the glass and threw it to the side. It hit the floor and shattered. Slowly the red light faded from Rachael's eyes.

Jasper fell on his face. Dead.

"So be justice served," said Drake.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachael was sitting on her bed when Van Helsing knocked quietly on her door.

"Come in."

Van Helsing entered and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

She was staring out the window at the moon. At last, she looked at him. "What you saw tonight…"

"Was rage."

"Yes."

"You hate vampires."

"Dark ones. I am a Silver one."

"You are neither. You where bitten by both."

"At heart, I am human. The vampire part of me is silver."

"Tonight you acted like a dark one."

"The day I act like a Dark one is when I fight Vladan." Rachael extended her hands. They where small and perfectly shaped. "And someday, I will."

"That day will come soon."

"I know."

"Cannot you not sleep?" asked Van Helsing.

"No."

"There is going to be a rebellion here soon."

"I know." Rachael's eyes went hard and red. They glowed in the darkness. "I'm ready."

Next morning, Van Helsing came and got Rachael.

"You're wanted."

"By?" asked Rachael.

"The council."

"Of?"

Van Helsing looked down at her.

"Dark or Silver?"

"Dark."

Rachael pulled on black leather gloves. "Get ready to be scared."

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and there was a hissing scream.

Van Helsing was knocked forward by Rachael's foot. He rolled over at the sound of a knife being pulled.

There was a black cloaked vampire behind Rachael with a large knife. He licked it and raised it above Rachael.

Suddenly Rachael whirled and buried her mouth in the side of the vampires neck.

He began screaming but Rachael's hand clamped across his mouth like a vice.

Van Helsing turned away as Rachael let the man drop to the floor.

Rachael stared down at him for a moment and then pulled a cloth from her pocket and wiped her mouth. "I warned them about this." She reached down and picked the dead vampire up by his collar and began dragging him down the hall.

She knocked the doors open with a sharp kick from her foot and marched into the room.

Vladan was sitting at the head of the council and stood to his feet when she came in.

"Your highness!"

Rachael let the dead vampire drop to the floor.

The Dark Council rose to their feet in a single motion when they saw the bite in the vampire's neck.

"I will not be intimidated," said Rachael, firmly. "I will not. I will not dance unless I hear music and I will not run unless there is a prize to be given. Do not let your life become my prize, Vladan." She turned and left the room.

The Council sung around and looked at Vladan.

Saril stepped out from behind the door, where she had hidden herself. "I thought you said she was not a vampire, Vladan," she hissed angrily. "And now she has killed my brother!" Saril let out a wail and ran to the dead vampire and knelt by it.

Vladan was pale. "I did not know," he whispered.

"She is a danger to all of us," cried Saril as she looked up.

The Council erupted.

"Look at that!"

"She bit him!"

"That's Lady Saril's brother!"

"One bite!"

"She killed Jasper last night!"

"I thought she wasn't a full vampire!"

"You said this would work, Vladan!"

"So far all you've done is get two of us killed!"

"You said this was fool proof!"

"Silence!" roared Vladan.

Instantly the room was silent.

"It was fool proof," said Vladan. "But ,unlike we thought, she is not fool."

"I could have told you that!" moaned Saril.

"She was the Princess of the Vampires!"

"She did not become that by being a fool."

Vladan sighed.

"How do we get rid of her!"

"We can't kill her."

"We must get rid of her before she kills all of us."

Vladan held up his hand and there was quiet. "I will think about it. and see what can be done."

Bo grabbed Rachael's arm out in the hall. "Rachael, there's going to be trouble."

"I know."

"No, you don't," said Bo firmly.

Rachael cocked her head. "What?"

Bo hesitated and looked down the hall.

Rachael grabbed Bo by her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Bo! You must tell me what you know! It' important."

"That was Saril's brother you just killed."

Rachael was pacing in Drake's office.

He was starring at her.

She looked at him. "What?"

"You killed him?"

"I did."

"How?"

"I bit him."

Drake groaned. "They didn't know."

"They do now," said Van Helsing.

Rachael scrubbed her mouth with the back of her hand and look of disgust was on her face. "I do not like the taste of blood."

Drake shook his head. "That's part of you, Rachael."

"I do not like the taste of blood," snapped Rachael. "it…it taste vile."

Van Helsing studied her for a moment. "Can you fly?"

Rachael looked at him. "No."

"What you did will turn into a war," said Drake.

Rachael nodded. "I'm ready." She turned and smiled. "But, there might not be a war."

"No war?" asked Drake. "The vampire you killed was Saril's brother."

"I know," said Rachael.

"What are you thinking?" asked Van Helsing as he watched Rachael.

"I…have a plan," said Rachael.

"you have a plan?" Van Helsing pulled his hat off and wiped his forehead. "This is serious, Rachael. This is no masked ball!"

"I am serious." The smile was gone from her face and her voice was cold and hard. "Deadly serious."

"You did what?" Van Helsing was staring at her. "You brought Karl here!"

"Actually, it was these two large vampires." Karl, a longtime friend of Van Helsing and a late monk, was standing in the middle of Rachael's room.

Rachael had led Van Helsing to her room and revealed Karl. He had been sitting there, a large box next to him, smiling.

"Yes, I brought Karl here," said Rachael. "For it is time to end this once and for all."

"What where you thinking?" hissed Van Helsing, his face dark with anger. "To bring him here only to have him killed or die of fright? He has a wife. Unlike us, he has responsibilities!"

"I doubt he will even lay eyes on a single vampire while he's here," said Rachael calmly. She was not in the least intimidated by Van Helsing's anger.

"How is he supposed to do that? He's looking at one right now!"

Karl's eyes got big and he stared at Rachael. "I left Kate to come and help a vampire?"

"Actually, a whole race of them," said Rachael. She turned away from Van Helsing and looked at Karl. "With your help and what you have in that box there, you will save the entire race of Silver Vampires. And destroy, once and for all, the Dark Vampires."

"What are you doing?" asked Van Helsing.

"Do you remember that last time, the first time you went to a Vampire Ball? And went out with a bang?" asked Rachael. She went over to the bed and pulled a knife. She cut the crate open.

"Yes." Van Helsing edged foreword and peered into the box.

"Let's just say the bang you had last time will be nothing compared to my bang." Rachael gently touched the glass jars full of a green liquid.

"But I thought a vampire could only be killed by a silver stake or silver bullets or silver something or other," said Karl.

Rachael smiled coldly. "Why do you think I had you add melted silver to these?"

"Drake, tonight, you will have every Silver Vampire go into the forest. Every single one. Not one can remain in this castle."

Drake looked at her. "Why?"

"Because, tonight it the end of the Dark Race."


	14. Chapter 14

All the dark vampires gathered in the enormous ball room. But this time, not for a dance. But a council.

No one bothered to look up and see the dark figure in the balcony, watching them.

At last Vladan held up his hand. "We have been strangely fortunate. The Silver ones have taken flight and headed out to the forest to forge."

"And taken that…"

"Saril!" said Vladan sharply.

His wife shut her mouth and bowed her head slightly.

"Rachael Gabriella must come to an end," said Vladan.

Rachael smiled slightly. her eyes glittered dangerously and began turning a faint pink. The darkness that hid her from Vladan's view also cloaked the tiny candle that would bring an end to the Dark Race.

"But no one can kill her!" said someone from the crowd.

"You know as well as we do, Vladan, Rachael is better than us all."

"How do you propose we do it?"

Rachael moved. "Vladan!" she shouted as she stood on the rail, the candle in one hand. And in the other a tiny curious jar filled with a silvery green liquid.

Everyone turned.

Saril's mouth opened, revealing rows and rows of fine, sharp teeth. She hissed.

Rachael's eyes where glowing red. "Now!"

The window behind Vladan shattered and two large vampires swooped in, one brought his hand crashing down across the back of his head. They grabbed the now limp Vladan and rose high in the air. They disappeared back out the window.

Saril screamed and crouched.

Rachael hurled the jar at the floor below. It smashed into the ground and the green liquid began sliding across the floor.

Rachael's eyes glittered coldly as she dropped the candle. She turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Running hard, she ran down the hall fastening her cloak around her. Her eyes where narrowed and set on the window at the end of the hall.

Suddenly, a magnificent boom sounded from the direction of the ballroom and fire roared down the hall.

Rachael crashed into the window and went sailing down toward the snow covered courtyard below.

Behind her the castle erupted into flames and crumbling stone.

Rachael slammed into the courtyard with such a force that there was a crack in the stone. She ran for the gates as the castle came crashing down.

Drake was waiting outside the gates on his horse, holding the reigns and leads of Rachael's horse.

Rachael swung onto her horse. "Let's go!" she shouted. She turned her horse for a moment and watched the castle as it slid into the ground.

They went galloping away, while above the burning castle, now a heap of smoking rubble, circled about fifty vampires. Their keen eyes searched the wreck, waiting to pick off survivors. If there where any.

Rachael threw her cloak to the ground as she entered her house.

Several vampires where waiting. Van Helsing at their head.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Yes." Rachael went down the hall and knocked the doors to the ballroom open. "Release him!" She shoved Van Helsing back and slammed the ballroom doors shut. She locked them and dropped the key to the ground. And turned.

Vladan came flying at her, his eyes bright red.

Instantly Rachael crouched and hissed. Her booted foot slammed into Vladan's chest. He went flying back through the air and hit the wall.

Rachael's eyes instantly went red and she licked her lips. "There will be blood spilt tonight!"

"And it will be yours!"


	15. Chapter 15

Van Helsing slammed his hand against the door. It was locked and the lock was tight. He turned. "Where's the balcony!"

Vladan shot toward her and wrapped his hands around her throat. His mouth opened and he aimed for her throat.

Rachael's left hand went smashing into his mouth and the other broke his wrist. She grabbed the broken wrist and sent him flying through the air. She crouched and jumped after him. She landed next to him and reached for him.

His foot went flashing out and slammed into the back of her right knee.

She faltered and that was all Vladan need. He grabbed her neck and sent her sailing through the air.

Rachael gasped as she slammed into the stone wall. Then her eyes narrowed. She crouched.

Vladan landed in front of her and his fist came flying at her.

Rachael jumped aside and buried her mouth in his neck.

Vladan's scream echoed through the castle. Blood dripped down his neck and spilled onto the floor.

Suddenly his hand flashed out and he caught Rachael hard in the side of her neck. She went flying through the air and slammed into one of the decorative pillars.

Van Helsing threw opened the doors of the balcony and ran to the rail.

Vladan fell to his knees and began gagging. Blood filled his mouth and trickled ou from the corner of his mouth.

Slowly the red light faded from his eyes and they began to glaze over.

Rachael lay where she had fallen. Her face was pale and she looked like a flower caught in a frost. Her face was pale, the only color was the redness of her lips, Vladan's blood on her mouth and the dark black of her eye lashes as they lay against her cheeks.

Vladan fell foreword on his face, dead.

And the ballroom, the battleground of two of the greatest vampires of that time, was at last, silent.


	16. Chapter 16

Van Helsing turned and ran from the balcony and back down to the ballroom doors. "Break the door down!" he shouted.

"With pleasure," said Drake, his eyes glittering.

Within minuets, Van Helsing was kneeling beside Rachael. "Oh Rachael," her breathed.

Drake touched the side of her neck.

"Is she alive?" asked Van Helsing.

"Barely," Drake said softly. "The blow to her neck must have been too much." Drake shook his head.

"No," said Van Helsing. "She won't die." His voice was soft but firm. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. "You know why?" he asked softly, talking to no one imparticular. Gently he wiped the blood away from her mouth. "Because I love her."

"Van Helsing…"

Slowly Van Helsing bent down and kissed her gently.

Drake watched. He knew what would happen if Van Helsing kissed her. But he didn't know what would happen afterward.

Van Helsing gently touched her cheek. "Rachael, I love you," he said softly. "Please, wake up."

Rachael's hand moved slightly. Then she reached up and touched Van Helsing's cheek.

He grabbed her hand and held onto it as if it where a lifeline in the midst of an ocean.

Her eyes opened slowly and she stared up at him. "Van Helsing." A smile stretched over her face.

"I'm still alive," he said softly. He smiled. "I'm still alive!"

Her hand came up again and she touched her lips. "You kissed me?"

"Yes."

"Then I love you."

"You do?" Faint amusement lurked in Van Helsing's dark eyes.

Slowly Rachael sat up. She winced as she moved her head. "Is he dead?"

"Yes," said Drake. He and Van Helsing helped her to her feet.

Van Helsing tilted Rachael's chin and looked at her neck. There was a large purple bruise along with three scratches.

Rachael went over and looked at Vladan. Then she rose. "I'm none the worse for the wear."

"He is though," said Drake.

Van Helsing wrapped a large hand around Rachael's small arm and tugged her close. He kissed her again.

Rachael gasped in surprise. But the gasp was cut off as she closed her eyes and her arms went around his neck.

Drake smiled slightly.

A vampire came into the room. "My Lord?"

Van Helsing and Rachael looked up.

"Yes?" asked Drake.

"The castle is ruins."

"Any survivors?" asked Drake.

"No," said Rachael.

Drake looked at her.

"I killed Vladan. None survived." Rachael looked up at Van Helsing. "We did what we set out to do."

"Yes. I did," said Van Helsing.


	17. Chapter 17

A black carriage pulled up out front of the Vatican Church in Rome.

The doors opened and a tall man dressed in black with a large black trench coat on got out. He had a hat on his head, pulled over his eyes.

He studied the church for a moment then turned and held out his hand.

A tiny hand appeared with a tight, black, leather glove on it. It firmly took the man's hand and a beautiful young woman appeared. Her sharp violet eyes quickly took in the church. Her thick, black hair waved around her shoulders and fell down her back. her high heeled black leather boots clacked sharply on the cobblestone and marble steps. The large black cloak swept around her like a cloud of dark smoke.

The man followed her as she swept up the stairs and entered the church.

"Your Eminence."

John Paul turned from the window with a start when he realized he had been caught day dreaming. "What is it?" he barked irritably.

"A young lady is here to see you."

John Paul peered at the new young monk. "A young lady?"

"There's a man with her."

John Paul sighed. She had gotten through the other priests, so she must be important. "Show her in."

The monk bowed and left the room.

John Paul took one last look out the window and turned to receive his guests.

Rachael opened the door and came in.

John Paul stared at her and Van Helsing as he came in behind her and shut the door. "Rachael! Van Helsing!"

"We accomplished the mission," said Rachael. "Vladan and the Dark Race are dead. Forever. Drake and the Silver Race passed through the mirror into the secret land beyond."

John Paul had by now recovered and had quickly taken in the peace and calmness in Rachael's eyes. And the dim light of happiness in Van Helsing's eyes. "And you, Rachael Gabriella, have you found peace?"

Rachael smiled. "Yes, John Paul, I have."

"Where might I ask?" John Paul sat down and folded his hands on his desk.

"In Van Helsing, of course." Rachael turned and smiled at her fiancé. "He has asked me to marry him. and I have agreed. And then we will continue to serve the Vatican, if that is their wish."

John Paul stood and came around the desk. He took her hands. "Of course it is. And we wish you all the happiness in the world."

Three hours later, man and wife came down the stairs of the Vatican Church in Rome.

"What do you think of that?" asked Van Helsing as he clamped his hat on his head.

"I think…" Rachael looked up at him as they disappeared into the mist. "That this might be one of the easiest missions we've had yet."

John Paul came out right behind them. He watched as the two dark figures where swallowed up in the mist. He smiled when he heard Van Helsing's voice faintly.

"You never know."


End file.
